


Can I Draw You Naked?

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Chick-Flick Moments, Drawing, M/M, Rimming, This was supposed to be a titanic AU but I couldn't write one without it turning into a crack!fic, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hates the movie Titanic, but it does give him a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Draw You Naked?

Gerard Way breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his small flat after a grueling night of work. He had to take the midnight shift to install some new software in the computers at the Fujitsu cooperation where he worked, and even though he was used to pulling late nights in college, he hadn't done so in quite some time, and he hoped he wouldn't be asked to do it again anytime soon.

Luckily he had gotten the next two days off as recompense, which meant he would get some much needed time with his boyfriend Frank. They had been working opposite schedules lately; Gerard had been stuck in his usual nine to five routine, while Frank had been recording with his newest band LeATHERMOUTH later on in the evenings.

Gerard didn't mind though, because Frank was ecstatic to be playing music again, and seeing his boyfriend so happy was well worth the loss of having him around as often. Frank had made sure not to plan anything for the next two days though, so they were guaranteed to finally have some alone time.

He had expected Frank to be fast asleep when he returned, even though he had gotten off much earlier than he had expected, it was still four thirty in the morning, so he was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted with the soft sounds of the TV playing, which meant that Frank was still awake. He hated sleeping with the television on for some reason; Gerard found it soothing, but Frank did not agree.

Frank was curled up on the couch in a blanket, so absorbed in whatever he was watching that he hadn't noticed Gerard entering the room.

"Hey baby," Gerard kept his voice low so he wouldn't startle Frank, but he still jumped half a foot in the air, managing to get himself tangled up in the blanket at the same time.

"Um - hey Gee. What are you doing home so early?" Frank tried to extricate himself from the fabric that was currently strangling him, all to no avail.

"What are you watching?" Gerard helped Frank free himself from the slightly hilarious predicament he had gotten himself into before settling down beside him on the couch.

"Nothing - just a movie. You wouldn't like it. Let me just change it." Frank scrambled for the remote, managing to hit the off button before Gerard snatched it out of Frank's grasp.

"Aw - it can't be that bad. You know I think it's kinda hot when you watch porn," Gerard giggled, because he couldn't think of anything else that would have Frank so flustered.

"Well...it's not porn." Frank blushed bright red as Gerard switched the TV back on, and of course that just made Gerard even more curious about what could have embarrassed his boyfriend to this extent.

Gerard knew that it took a lot to get Frank so riled up, but he definitely had not been expecting what flashed to life on the screen once the power had been restored.

"Are you seriously watching Titanic?" Gerard exclaimed in shock, because this was not a movie he would ever expect Frank to enjoy. He was more into cheesy horror movies and terrible actions films.

"Shut the fuck up Gerard," Frank pouted sullenly, trying to steal the remote back while Gerard was distracted.

"Chill out Frankie. I'm not going to make fun of you - _much_ ," Gerard smirked to himself.

"Seriously - we can watch something else," Frank pleaded.

"No baby, keep watching your movie. I don't mind." Gerard snuggled into his side, ignoring the fact that Frank was obviously scowling at him. "Seriously though - how is this one of the greatest love stories of all time...it's crap," Gerard commented after a few minutes of silence.

"It's not that bad Gerard, I bet you haven't even seen the whole thing," Frank defended his movie choice valiantly.

"No I have...my mom fucking loved this movie, so it was always on," Gerard informed Frank, because his boyfriend should know that he never criticized a movie unless he had personally watched it.

"Shh - stop talking, I can't hear," Frank complained, so Gerard closed his mouth and tried to find out what Frank saw in this travesty, but so far he was coming up blank.

Gerard was dozing off, because this movie really was not one of his favorites, and he had no idea why Frank liked it, even though it was kind of adorable that he did, but he perked back awake when the famous naked drawing scene came on.

"Hey Frankie..." Gerard questioned in a sly tone of voice, nudging his boyfriend to make sure he was paying attention.

"What Gee?"

"I have a question." Gerard wasn't entirely sure how Frank would take this, but hopefully he would be open to the idea.

"If it isn't a question about the movie, I might punch you," Frank warned him while pausing the movie so he wouldn't miss anything.

"Can I draw you naked?" Gerard asked, because he was honestly done with watching Titanic, and he would rather occupy his time with something much more productive than destroying his brain cells, which was what was happening to him as he tried to suffer through this sad excuse for a love story.

"If I let you, will you shut up and let me finish my movie in peace?" Frank only half teased.

"Mhmm. You won't even have to move off the couch," Gerard assured him eagerly. "Get undressed, I am going to go get my sketchbook." Gerard scurried into his room to retrieve the necessary items, trying to move quickly in case Frank changed his mind.

"You are lucky I love you," Frank muttered under his breath as he removed his clothes.

"Lay down on your side okay?" Gerard instructed when he returned to the living room, sitting down in the armchair instead of the couch so he could have a better view of Frank's perfect body.

"Like this?" Frank moved slightly, allowing Gerard to see all of the ink which covered his upper body.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Don't move okay."

"I won't move if you keep your mouth shut," Frank retorted back, but Gerard was already immersed in his sketch and he didn't respond.

As he traced his pencil over the page, Gerard realized how truly gorgeous Frank really was. It wasn't like he hadn't been aware of this fact before, but seeing him come to life on paper fully illustrated what a perfect man Gerard had been graced with, even if he did like Titanic.

Gerard took his time filling in each of Frank's tattoos, trying to make his drawing as realistic as possible. When he was finally finished, Gerard was quite proud of his work, and more than a little bit turned on if he was being quite honest with himself.

Unfortunately for him, Frank still had his eyes glued to that stupid TV screen, but Gerard was determined to change that.

"I finished. Do you wanna see?" Gerard called out to Frank, but he didn't even glance at him.

"Not yet baby, the movie is almost over," Frank answered in a distracted tone of voice, but Gerard didn't want to wait until this train wreck - well _shipwreck_ would probably be a more appropriate term - of a film to wrap up, so he walked over to the couch where Frank was still sprawled completely naked and decided to do something that Frank wouldn't be able to brush off.

Kneeling in between his boyfriend's legs, Gerard spread his thighs slightly before beginning to kiss and nip at them lightly.

"Gerard - what are you doing?" Frank gasped out, finally tearing his gaze away from the screen to observe Gerard happily nuzzling his way in between Frank's legs.

"Just keeping myself entertained," Gerard answered coyly before returning to Frank's thighs, making sure to run his mouth over every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

" _Fuck_..." Frank hissed out, his movie forgotten entirely in the rush of pleasure Gerard's mouth was providing.

"Don't let me stop you from watching your movie baby," Gerard smirked while he slowly encircled Frank's now erect cock with his long artist fingers.

"Fuck you Gerard," Frank moaned.

"Maybe I will fuck you," Gerard winked at him before drawing just the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Shit," Frank exclaimed through gritted teeth, threading his fingers into Gerard's hair and trying to force his head down further, but Gerard simply pulled off entirely, tracing a line down his dick with his tongue before moving even lower, paying attention to each of his balls instead of his cock.

" _Ahh_ \- fuck Gee."

Frank was panting now, sweat was beginning to break out on his skin, and Gerard felt a swelling sense of accomplishment in the fact that he had managed to make Frank so desperate already.

Gerard turned him slightly so that he was lying completely on his stomach, using the new position to his advantage as he softly kneaded Frank's ass cheeks, relishing in the feel of his skin underneath him, but he wanted more - he wanted to taste him, so that's exactly what he did.

Using his hands to pull Frank even more open for him, Gerard swiped his tongue from the bottom of his balls all the way up to Frank's entrance, loving the way Frank shuddered violently as he did so.

"Gerard - fucking hell - _please_..." Frank was breathless already, he had pushed himself up to his hands and knees so he could twist his head and observe Gerard as he continued to lick teasingly around his hole.

"Do you want this Frankie? You want me to fuck you with my tongue?" Gerard asked. He was a bit shocked by how wrecked he sounded, even more so than Frank, and he hadn't even been touched yet.

"I need it Gee - fuck I want your tongue," Frank begged shamelessly.

Gerard finally gave Frank what he was so desperate for and he buried his face in between Frank's spread cheeks, kissing and licking all over the sensitive area before finally pushing just the tip of his tongue inside of Frank.

"Oh shit - _fuck_ \- I forgot how good this feels...oh god Gerard." Frank was babbling now, completely overwhelmed by how fucking good this felt, and Gerard had barely even started.

Encouraged by how vocal Frank was being, Gerard intensified his actions, spreading Frank's thighs as far as they could go so he could shove his tongue as deep as possible into Frank's tight heat. He loved the way he quivered around him, pushing back against his face to try and force him even deeper. Gerard might actually enjoy eating Frank out more than Frank liked receiving it.

"Fuck Frankie - you taste so good, oh god - I love seeing you like this," Gerard mumbled against Frank's skin, tracing his hole lightly with his finger as Frank whined pathetically.

"Fuck Gee - I need more... _ahh_ please?"

Gerard pushed one finger into Frank's tight hole, lowering his head again so he could resume the actions with his tongue as well, which just intensified everything until Frank was practically screaming with pleasure.

"Please Gerard - I need your dick. Fuck me - _oh_ _shit_ ," Frank basically sobbed out.

"Shit - okay - I'll be right back." Gerard literally sprinted into their bedroom, returning completely naked with a tube of lube that he quickly spread all over his throbbing cock.

"Hurry up," Frank whined pathetically.

"Almost ready." Gerard finished preparing himself before grabbing Frank's hips and nudging his entrance with the tip of his dick. "I can't be gentle right now," he warned Frank, but Frank didn't seem to want soft and loving anyway.

"I want you to ruin m-" Frank didn't even get to finish his sentence before Gerard thrust into him roughly, sheathing himself all the way to the base with one thrust.

"Always so fucking tight," Gerard whispered before pulling away and slamming back in again even harder than before.

As Gerard continued to thrust, he grabbed Frank's hair roughly, causing him to arch his back in pleasure as a throaty moan fell from his lips.

"Fuck Gee - _fuck!_ " Frank exclaimed loudly, and now that Gerard had found his spot, he made sure to hit it with every stroke. "I'm gonna come Gee - so close," Frank cried out as he began to shake slightly underneath Gerard.

"Oh god...me too." Gerard quickened his pace, and it only took two more thrust before Frank was coming everywhere, his arms giving out completely as he shot all over the couch.

"Shit - so fucking hot. Fuck Frank!" Gerard called out as he finally lost control.

"Oh my god..." Gerard was breathing heavily as he pulled out, collapsing on the couch next to Frank because he was too tired to bother with cleaning up.

"Only you could distract me from Titanic," Frank chuckled softly to himself, still floating in the haze of his orgasm.

"It's still on," Gerard nudged Frank gently, but Frank didn't seem to care about the movie anymore, even though it was playing the famous scene where Rose told Jack that she would _"never let go"._

"I don't wanna watch anymore..." Frank mumbled quietly, burying his face into Gerard's neck happily.

"I wouldn't mind watching it again if this happens afterward," Gerard admitted softly.

"Well that's just another reason to make this one of my favorite movies."


End file.
